1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device which can be conveniently maintained.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computers, often include a data processing unit and a display unit. The data processing unit often includes an enclosure, in which a plurality of electronic components, such as a printed circuit board, a data storage device, and a power supply are mounted. Usually, the enclosure is compact and the plurality of electronic components is crowded in the enclosure. For example, the data storage device often shields the printed circuit board. When the printed circuit board needs to be maintained, the data storage device needs to be detached first, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.